Ningyo
| size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic good | refs1e = | patron deity = Lord of the Sea | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = 200 years | location = Kara-Tur | language = Trade Tongue | subraces = | climate = Temperate, subtropical, tropical | terrain = Ocean | genrefs = | appearrefs = | height = | length = (females) (males) | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Light blue, light yellow (skin) Dark blue, dark green (scales) | haircolor = Red | hairstyles = Curly | feathers = | eyecolor = Gold, silver | build = Slender | distinctions = | based = Ningyo | first = }} Ningyo were sentient aquatic humanoids native to Kara-Tur. They were cousins of merfolk. Description Ningyo had the upper body, arms, and head of a human from the waist up and instead of legs they had a fish-like tail from the hips down. They were often seen wearing pieces of intricate jewellery made from colorful shells and pearls. Personality Ningyo were kind and peaceful creatures. Combat Ningyo avoided combat if possible. But if they were forced to defend themselves, they were efficient fighters. Their preferred weapons were spears and tridents. Abilities All ningyo were spellcasters and were able to cast both arcane and divine spells. Society Ningyo lived in schools of up to 30 individuals. A school was led by a single chieftain. Large schools usually had up to eight dolphins living with them, who acted as assistants and guards to the ningyo. Ningyo had a long tradition in serving the Lord of the Sea as loyal subjects. Although they weren't compelled to obey him, they rarely ignored his requests or summons. Ningyo were apathetic to the world outside the ocean and ignored the affairs of humans. Despite this, ningyo would offer aid to victims of sunken ships. This has led to ningyo being greatly respected by sailors of Kara-Tur's oceans, who made offerings to ningyo while on voyages. Ningyo maintained peaceful relationships with all other good sea creatures, especially cetaceans, lung wang, and sea spirit folk. Habitat Ningyo were nomadic and lived in the open ocean, only constructing temporary underwater structures for a female who was about to give birth. Ningyo schools followed schools of fish and the currents. They were a common sight between the islands of Kozakura. Ecology While ningyo were able to breath air, they rarely went onto land as it was painful and caused them harm. They could be seen sunbathing on flat rocks that were just at the waterline, and, like dolphins, they greatly enjoyed leaping into the air, performing complex spinning maneuvers while in the air, before diving back into the water. Ningyo were long-lived and gave birth to up to four children every decade. An infant ningyo matured rapidly, reaching full maturity in about two years. A ningyo's diet was varied. They ate all types of small fish species, and enjoyed crab and oysters as delicacies. They also consumed plankton and seaweed. Appendix See Also *Sirine Appearances :;Adventures ::Mad Monkey vs the Dragon Claw • Night of the Seven Swords • Swords of the Daimyo External Links * References Category:Aquatic creatures